


My Favorite Part

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Choking, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Manhandling, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Smut, Strength Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: The other lets a pout slip on his lips."I wanna play~"
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	My Favorite Part

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !!  
> I hope you enjoy  
> Lmk what you like and what you don't ^^  
> Be safe, stay hydrated, love you and byee

"We're home alone."

San announces as he carefully sits down next to Wooyoung's lying body on his bed, making the mattress dip a little under his weight. The younger looks up from his phone, smiling at him and nodding with his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Yeah."

He laughs and looks back at his phone, scrolling down his social media, his expression softening again. San rolls his eyes at the simple response, laying down next to the younger and throwing an arm over his chest. Wooyoung looks at him from the corner of his eye, smiling a little wider. San rolls his eyes again, pressing himself even closer to the other boy, wrapping himself around his whole body like a koala.

"Woo~"

He calls out sweetly and the dancer looks at him again, placing his free hand on San's thigh to hitch his leg up higher. The older smiles widely, his dimples decorating his cheeks.

"What?"

Wooyoung asks and the other lets a pout slip on his lips shortly after. He looks up at the boy with big puppy eyes, pouting and tilting his head to the side, hoping for the best.

"I wanna play~"

San says, tangling his fingers in Wooyoung's shirt. The younger rolls his eyes playfully, still keeping them on the screen of his phone.

"Not now babe."

"Why?"

San whines, laying his head on the dancer's shoulder with a deeper pout. Wooyoung rolls his eyes again, chuckling to himself. His boyfriend could sometimes be so whiny, it was truly amusing to watch and listen to. He doesn't mind it, in fact he likes it because it makes the older look even more adorable.

"Because."

He says in response and San whines again, clearly unsatisfied with his answer. Wooyoung sighs. He just feels like he has been spoiling the older a little too much with their play time. They have been ending almost every day for the past few months with some sort of their play time and that's a little too much to him, he doesn't dislike it, he likes it a lot actually, it's just a little too much.

They should probably take a break before doing something again. It's also not like he doesn't want to do something now, he does, but again, they should take breaks. San then lifts his head up again, shakily reaching up with his hand and taking Wooyoung's phone from his hand before placing it on his chest.

"Come on, please?"

San tries again, sitting up a little bit. Wooyoung groans and takes his phone again, still smiling.

"I said not now."

He says calmly, seeing San lay on his back and stare up at the ceiling. He unlocks his phone, going back to his social media. He looks to the side when he hears the older huff out a quiet "Fine." The boy then moves his hands down his stomach, hitching his shirt up a little. Wooyoung frowns, putting his phone down again.

"What are you doing?"

He asks and San sighs, turning his head to look at him with almost no emotion in his face and eyes.

"I'm doing it myself."

He says and Wooyoung's eyes widen, realizing what the older means and is about to do. He can't say he doesn't want to see it but he knows why San is doing this and he won't give him that satisfaction of winning. He puts his phone away, goosebumps covering his whole being when San trails his hand down to the hem of his pants, playing with the laces and then untying them.

"Wha- why?"

"Because you don't want to join me!"

San says, stopping his movements for a moment. He smiles at the look in Wooyoung's eyes, moving his hand up and down his stomach. The younger stares at him in slight disbelief, waiting for the moment when San becomes too shy and stops, curling into his side with blush covering his whole face, but that doesn't happen. The older moves one hand under his shirt, the other slowly moving down to his crotch.

"But why-"

Wooyoung starts again but San cuts him off with a drawn out whine as he palms himself through his sweatpants, the corners of his lips turning up. Wooyoung's head spins a little and he feels his shorts tighten.

"Stop it."

He says, placing one hand on the older's thigh with no real intention and San's smile grows wider as he continues moving his hand over the front of his pants.

"Why?"

He asks, his voice dripping with a teasing tone. Wooyoung frowns softly.

"Because I said so."

He says and San smirks. He arches his back slightly, closing his hand over the fabric and whimpering to himself.

"Y-You can just leave-"

"This is my room, remember."

Wooyoung says, a wave of different emotions washing over him as San begins to move his hand again, moving his hips up.

"Stop."

"No."

"San ah."

Wooyoung warns, sitting up, the hold on San's thigh tightening slightly. He can't deny how turned on he is right now, San being disobedient always made him feel some type of way and the teasing is only making it worse. He can feel himself getting hard and as much as he wanted to resist and not give in he doesn't think he can do that for much longer.

"I said stop."

He says, reaching for San's hand and pulling it away before pinning it down next to his head and moving to hover over him. The older yelps in surprise, his expression changing as soon as his eyes meet Wooyoung's.

The younger leans down, gently gripping San's wrist with one hand while reaching for the one under his shirt with the other one and doing the same to it. San opens his mouth to talk but then he closes it again, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You don't get to touch what's mine."

Wooyoung says and San shivers at his words, a soft whimper escaping him.

"But-"

He tries but Wooyoung cuts him off before he can say anything.

"No buts, and since you're a needy little whore I guess I'll just have to show you what happens when you don't listen to me."

He says, seeing San visibly shudder. The older closes his eyes and bites his lip, feeling himself twitch. He likes it. He really does. Wooyoung knows he does. He likes being treated like he is the most precious thing in the entire world but like he is nothing at the same time during moments like these.

He shivers as Wooyoung's hand moves down his chest, then side to his stomach, tugging at the waistband of his sweatpants. He whimpers, moving his hips up so the younger finally free him, letting him do whatever he wants to him.

Wooyoung chuckles, slowly pulling the pants down the boy's legs, dropping them on the floor shortly after. He scoffs and smirks when he notices that San didn't bother putting on his boxers.

He lets go of the older dancer's other wrist as well, telling him to keep them both in place as he moves to spread his legs apart. San nods, blushing when Wooyoung lifts his legs, humming in amusement.

"Look at you, you even prepped yourself for me."

Wooyoung teases, tracing the jeweled end of the plug with his fingertips. San whimpers, gasping when Wooyoung twists the object inside of him before gently pulling it out. He bites his lip harshly, twitching at the feeling of emptiness. He doesn't want to be empty, he wants to feel full.

"You're so wet, that's cute, so eager to have my hands on you."

Wooyoung whispers darkly, wrapping his fingers around the other's leaking member, swiping his thumb over the head teasingly. San lets his mouth fall open, his hands bawling into fists next to his head.

He wants to reach out. To touch his boyfriend. To make him take him and not stop until he is sobbing and begging him to. Wooyoung then starts to move his hand, causing San to shiver and buck his hips up into his palm to feel more.

"Does it feel good baby?"

Wooyoung asks, shifting closer. San nods, letting out a breathy moan. Wooyoung frowns softly, moving his free hand up the boy's thigh.

"Answer me."

He says, sternly but calmly enough to make San nod again and lick his lips before parting them to talk. He turns his head to look into Wooyoung's eyes, feeling himself get lost in them for a split second.

"Y-Yes... it feels _really_ good."

He says, moving his hips as if to prove what he is saying is true. Wooyoung chuckles, whispering a quiet "Good." under his breath. He lets go of the boy's length a few seconds later, getting more comfortable between his legs.

"P-Please... take it off."

San suddenly speaks and Wooyoung looks at him with a raised eyebrow. San points to his shirt the best he can with his wrists still in the same place as before and Wooyoung chuckles lowly, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

"This?"

He asks and San eagerly nods his head, biting his lip when Wooyoung reaches behind his head, pulling the shirt over it. He swallows thickly, fighting the urge to reach out and run his hands down Wooyoung's body. He looks over at his hands, wiggling his fingers.

"Please Wooyoung I-"

He gets cut of by a pained hiss when he feels Wooyoung's hand land on his bare thigh harshly.

"I have a title, mutt."

He says, looking at him through his lashes. San nods his head, the slight sting slowly turning into pleasure. He clears his throat, blush covering his face and neck.

"I-I'm sorry... D-Daddy."

He says, his voice shaking slightly. Wooyoung smiles and soothes his hand over the boy's thigh. He leans closer, pressing a kiss to his cheek before hiding his face in his neck, breathing steadily.

"Good boy, now, what did you want to say?"

He asks, his hand moving to pull out a bottle of lube from under his pillows and then squeeze some out on his fingers. San swallows thickly, whimpering loudly when Wooyoung brings his wet fingers to his hole, carefully pushing two fingers in. He grits his teeth, taking a deep breath.

"P-Please... fuck me already."

He says and Wooyoung chuckles, kissing right under San's ear before pulling back to look into San's eyes. He tilts his head, humming with an almost mocking expression.

"What a needy little pup, can't you wait?"

He says, roughly thrusting his fingers inside the older. San whines behind gritted teeth. He bucks his hips, wanting more. Wooyoung pushes the third finger in and San hisses at the slight burn.

"Please Daddy."

He whines and Wooyoung chuckles again, thrusting his fingers slowly.

"But naughty boys don't get what they want, at least not when they ask for it that way."

He says, watching San squeeze his eyes shut tightly. He knows the older is too shy to do stuff like that so he won't force him, obviously. He just wanted to try and see if San would try but he doesn't mind. He pushes down his shorts and boxers, stroking his hard length a few times before pulling his fingers out of the older. San frowns, not opening his eyes just yet but parting his lips to talk.

"No-"

He tries, getting cut off by Wooyoung talking and shifting closer.

"Close your mouth if you don't want me to do it for you."

He says, looking up at the boy through his lashes. San's eyes flutter open, nodding at the other's words. Wooyoung nods to himself with a quiet "Good." before slowly pushing in. San's eyes slightly widen, breath catching in his throat. He bites his lip harshly, still wanting to move his hands to hold Wooyoung close to him.

The younger leans closer once his hips are flush against San's, lifting the older's arms and wrapping them around his shoulders. San hums happily, frowning softly as he holds Wooyoung tightly.

"Oh my god... Sannie..."

Wooyoung whispers harshly, gripping his hips. He breathes heavily, moving to trail kisses down San's neck and then gently bite it.

"God, you feel so good pup."

Wooyoung says after pulling back, his voice close to growling. As seconds turn into a minute he slowly pulls out before roughly pushing back in, causing San to cry out. He smirks to himself, repeating the action before setting a quick and rough pace.

He looks at the older vocalist, enjoying the way he slightly jolts up with every thrust. San squeezes his shoulders, gasping quietly. He searches for the younger boy's eyes, his own wide and teary.

"S-Slow d-down please."

He chokes out, closing his eyes. It's not like he doesn't like it. He does. He really really does. He just feels like he might cum too soon and he doesn't want that. He wants Wooyoung to fuck him for longer, he wants to feel him for longer, he wants to be filled for hours. He wants Wooyoung to never stop.

"Isn't this what you wanted?

Wooyoung growls and San feels tingling in the pit of his stomach. Wooyoung's voice could sometimes go so low it would make him shiver. He didn't use it all the time, his normal talking voice was higher than his own but it dropped whenever they were in situations like these.

He nods his head, opening his mouth to talk again but getting cut off with a loud moan as Wooyoung hits the bundle of nerves inside of him.

His eyes shoot open and he pulls back enough to look at Wooyoung, seeing fire in his eyes. The younger smirks and leans in, claiming San's lips. The older eagerly kisses him back, parting his lips just in time to have Wooyoung lick into his mouth.

He whimpers into the younger dancer's mouth, pressing himself as close to him as he can. He parts away only when Wooyoung's hand leaves its previous place and instead wraps around his throat. He breathes heavily, yelping when Wooyoung pulls him closer by his thigh, making his head hit the pillows softly.

He stares up at the younger, his eyes rolling to the back of his head when Wooyoung gently squeezes the sides of his neck, his pace slowing down before he is just grinding against him. San whines the best he can, gasping when Wooyoung stops but his hand remains in its place.

"Oh yeah, you like that don't you, you fucking slut."

He says and San shudders visibly, pushing his hips down when Wooyoung's pace picks up again. He nods his head, whining at the younger hitting his prostate with every thrust.

"Yes Daddy."

He whispers and Wooyoung hums, leaning down with his fingers tightening again. San's eyes narrow and he licks his lips, gasping slightly as he stares up into Wooyoung's eyes.

He trusts him.  
He trusts him with his whole body and overall being.  
Wooyoung does everything to protect him, he would never hurt him.

The younger's thrusts get harder and sharper and San's hands fall to his chest, trailing down and then back up, roaming around his shoulders and arms.

He feels like Wooyoung is slowly getting stronger than him, he did manhandle him with no problem just a few minutes ago, and if he is being completely honest with himself... he likes it. He likes that Wooyoung can move him around with no problem. He likes that Wooyoung can physically put him in his places. It excites him to even think about.

"Say it."

Wooyoung suddenly speaks up and San breathes in sharply. His voice, it's lower again.

"Say you like it."

Wooyoung says and San's heart jumps into his throat. He always loved when Wooyoung made him speak but for some reason he can't get over the lump in his throat. He opens his mouth, choking out his words the best he can.

"I l-like it."

He stutters and Wooyoung grits his teeth, giving the older a hard thrust. He stares down at the boy with blown pupils, his hair a mess and a thin layer of sweat covering his body, very similar to the older dancer.

"Louder, I want everyone to know I'm the only who can make you feel this good."

He growls and San feels goosebumps rise on his skin. The room is hot and filled with heavy breathing, and San loves it. He loves everything about it. He swallows, groaning when the harsh thrusts continue.

"I love it Daddy."

He says, louder than before, being sure that if they weren't alone everyone would hear him no matter what they would be doing. Wooyoung chuckles darkly, nodding to himself. He loves this. He knows he didn't want to give in at first but he doesn't regret doing it.

He loves the feeling of San around him and they can just take the break after this time. It's just once. He wants to do this. He ruts his hips forward, a burning feeling slowly bubbling up in the pit of his stomach.

"C-Close."

San stutters after a few minutes and Wooyoung hums, not bothering to look up as he parts his lips to talk.

"Hold it."

He says and San whines, needy and drawn out, catching Wooyoung's attention and making him look up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"But-"

San starts, not getting a chance to talk before Wooyoung cuts him off.

"Try to hold it for just a little longer."

He says, his tone changing drastically. It's sweet and caring, not degrading. San still loves it. He loves everything Wooyoung does.

"O-Okay."

He stutters and Wooyoung groans lowly, his hand leaving San's throat as he leans down, pressing their foreheads against each other. They're both sweaty and he probably shouldn't do that but he can't think straight.

The warmth in the pit of his stomach is spreading and all he can think about is the face San makes whenever he gives him a hard thrust. He continues moving for a while, heavy breathing, whimpers and grunting filling the room, the noises bouncing off the walls and filling their ears.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum."

He groans, leaning in all the way to kiss the older roughly. He wants San to cum with him inside him, he needs to wait, to hold it for just a little longer. They pull back when their lungs start to burn, the lack of oxygen dawning down on them as they breathe in sharply.

"Can I? Please?"

San asks shakily, whimpering at how hard the younger is gripping his hips. Wooyoung doesn't respond for a few seconds, looking down, amazed by the fact that San's tummy bulges slightly whenever he thrusts into him. When he realizes the older asked him a question he looks up, nodding his head.

"Fuck yeah, yeah, cum for me San ah, show me how good you can be."

He says between breathy moans and groans, grunting when the older finally lets go and cums, clenching around him.

"F-Fuck."

San stutters under his breath, feeling relieved. A few seconds later Wooyoung pulls out of him, making him whimper at the sudden emptiness. Wooyoung wraps his fingers around his shaft, quickly jerking himself off to his release. He lets out a breathy call of the older vocalist's name as he reaches his climax, cumming onto the boy's thighs and lower stomach, dirtying his shirt as well.

He stays in place for a few seconds, letting San and himself catch their breaths and come down from their high. He then lays down next to San, rolling onto his side and wrapping his arms around the older, rubbing his back and stroking his hair gently. They can clean up later.

"I love you."

He says and San giggles into his neck, pulling himself even closer.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter (ateezlvruwu) ^^


End file.
